


The Prince's Assassin

by ixm357, red_sus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination Plot(s), Bokuaka - Freeform, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tendou deserves the world, We love Tendou, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixm357/pseuds/ixm357, https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_sus/pseuds/red_sus
Summary: Arina Suzuki. The bastard daughter of King Ushijima and a palace maid. She lived a life of peace and quiet in the country side with her mother until she was 13. The King had sent assassins to kill both of them, but Arina survived. Saved by her step-brother Wakatoshi she thought she would be able to once again live in peace, maybe with even Wakatoshi. But life had other plans.Now being blackmailed by her brother she is sent on a mission. Kidnap Prince Tooru Oikawa from Aoba Johsai and bring him to the Shiratorizawa Empire.Join Arina Suzuki as she takes a journey to discover the secrets of the world. Accompanied by a hot-headed prince and his knight, two rouge mercenaries, a beautiful mage, and a goofball.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s), Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Hi guys! Thank you for tapping on our story. This is a collaboration between ixm357 and red_sus. 

We hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Prologue**

Arina Suzuki stared into the gloomy sky. She missed the pastures and fields that made up her old village. The smell of warm bread from the bakery, as well as the damp air that came from the yearly monsoons. Oh how she missed waking at sunrise to work the fields.

“Arina, you good over there?” Arina snapped out of her trance to see her friend waving his hands over her face. 

“Yeah sorry I dozed off for a minute,” she sighed, moving Tendou’s hand out of his face.

“Toshi won’t be happy if we fall behind on today’s duties,” Tendou said merrily. 

Wakatoshi Ushijima. Arina’s step brother and the man keeping her hostage in this hell. She supposed the only good thing that came out of her situation was Tendou and her new swordsmanship and hunting skills.

Arina followed closely behind Tendou as they roamed the halls of the Imperial Palace. Here on the continent of Miyagiya there were two ruling kingdoms. The Kingdom of the Crows, Karasuno, and the Empire of Eagles. The Shiratorizawa Empire. Currently there was a war occuring between one of the regions in the Empire. The Aoba Johsai region has been trying to break free from the Empire for the last five years. The new leader of the 1st Aoba Johsai Army, Prince Tooru Oikawa has been ruthless in his latest battles. Arina had a bad feeling about it.

“Miss Suzuki, Sir Tendou, Prince Wakatoshi wishes to see you,” an attendant came rushing to the two.

Arina froze in place. Why did her brother want to see her now of all times? Tendou could sense Arina’s fear and tugged on the sleeve of her shirt, giving her a lopsided smile.

“C’mon, it’ll be alright, I’m sure Toshi is just giving us another errand!” 

Arina followed behind Tendou hesitantly as they made their way to Ushijima’s office.

* * *

“I want you to kidnap Prince Tooru Oikawa and bring him here to Shiratorizawa.” Ushijima said blankly to Arina and Tendou.

“Both of us?” Tendou asked in response.

“Yes.” Ushijima paused, looking at Arina. “You have four months to bring me the Prince or your secret will be exposed.”

Arina shuttered. Four months. She had four months to head to the Aoba Johsai region, kidnap the PRINCE, and make it back to Shiratorizawa unscathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arina sets off to Aoba Johsai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... haha kinda forgot this existed but it's back! hope you enjoy!

Arina chewed the inside of her lip as she stuffed anything she could still fit into her bag. She planned to leave for Aoba Johsai as soon as she could. She still wasn’t sure if it was because she wanted away from Shiratorizawa, or if she was worried about the four month deadline. Both, she supposed. 

She slung her bag over her shoulder and moved her hair out of the way as she yelled, “Tendou, hurry up already! I don’t have all day to wait around for you!” 

“You can’t rush perfection,” Tendou said. Arina tried to think of some kind of snarky retort, but failed to come up with one in a timely manner. 

Her stomach churned as she thought of the journey ahead. As if kidnapping the prince wasn't bad enough on its own, she still had no clue as to why she needed to kidnap anyone in the first place. Sure, Ushijima has been talking about how great it would be for Prince Oikawa to come to Shiratorizawa, to strengthen their kingdom and all that jazz. The prince has shown no interest in the past, even once saying that maybe Wakatoshi should come to Aoba Johsai instead. If she was being completely honest, Arina thought that Ushijima should just drop the idea already, but it’s not like she was going to tell him that.

“Tendou. Come on.” she said impatiently, leaning against the wall. 

“You can’t rush perfection,” he repeated. Arina gave an exasperated sigh and dumped the contents of her bag back out. Maybe she had forgotten something. She rooted through the pile, but nothing had changed since the last time she had surveyed it. What was she expecting, it wasn’t like something would disappear. She gave another sigh and stuffed it all back inside. 

“You’re doing that again?” Tendou asked. 

“Shut up and pack your bag,” Arina said. 

“So cold,” he replied with a slight roll of his eyes. She couldn’t deny she had a tendency to snap at people whenever she got nervous, but… She sighed a third time, aware of how pathetic it must seem. 

This was going to be a long four months.

~~~

“Are you joking?” Arina said flatly. It was more a statement than a question. Semi stood beside Ushijima, silently staring. 

“No.” Ushijima said, giving no explanation. She didn’t ask for one, not wanting to test him.

She frowned, taking in a deep breath. It had been announced that Semi would be accompanying the two of them to Aoba Johsai and back, and while Arina was thankful a mage as powerful as Semi would be going with them, she’s rather it just be her and Tendou. She had no idea how the king knew she had planned to depart today, either. 

“Ok. Fine,” she ground out. She had a plan, and now it was ruined. She was almost positive that Semi would be acting as a spy for Ushijima, reporting their every word back. It was no secret that Arina and the king didn’t get along, and she had never really made an effort to conceal it in the first place. 

She threw a glance to Semi, who appeared to be ready to leave. Naturally. “Let’s go,” she said, stalking out of the castle.

~~~

Arina always remained a few steps ahead of Semi, Tendou at her side. They had been riding for at least three hours now, and darkness was beginning to cover the skies. 

She slid off the side of her horse, a white mare that was almost taller than she was. “This looks like a good enough spot to set up camp for the night,” she said, beginning to unpack her mare’s saddlebags. She unslung her own bag and began rooting through it for what had to be at least the seventh time today.

“It’s in the open,” Semi said disidainfully. 

“So?” she retorted, pulling things at random out of her bag. 

“So we could be seen,” he said while rolling his eyes, the most normal gesture she had seen him make possibly ever. 

“You’re the magic man. Do something about it yourself if you’re so concerned about it,” Arina said bitterly. She wasn’t really in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment, nonetheless someone she didn’t even like. 

“I am not your magic man,” Semi growled. Behind him, Tendou was silently copying his every word, and Arina had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. “Besides, it’s barely even nightfall yet.” 

She averted her glance to the side before saying, “It’s been hours. If anything, the horses are probably exhausted. Plus, I am too,” 

With that, she walked off into the woods.

~~~

“Can you stop?” Arina stopped walking and turned to find Tendou half hidden behind a tree. He had been following her not-so-secretly, and right now she really just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. 

“I tought you were just trying to get away from Semi,” he replied. 

She sighed. “I was. Kind of,” 

“Well, seems like you’ve succeeded,” Tendou said. 

She nodded, grateful for the company, but also wanting no parts of it at the same time. She started to walk away, only to hear the soujnd of his footsteps behind her. “Just five minutes, and I’ll come back.” 

“Semi-Semi sent me to track you down,” he continued. 

“Shouldn’t he be doing this himself, if he’s Ushijima’s spy?” she said loudly, hoping she attracted his attention. At regular volume, she went on. “And what’s up with the whole ‘Semi-Semi’ business?”

All she received in reply was a shrug. She reluctantly followed Tendou back to their camp to find a glaring Semi. God help her, these two were going to drive her insane, and most likely sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, really sorry this disappeared. anway thanks for reading, it means a ton! let's see if this thing can come back from the dead, lolol. next chapter to hopefully be posted with 7-10 days, but life hates me so it might be longer on a bad week.


	3. Chapter 3

Arina clutched at her temples, as if that could make the pounding headache magically disappear. She hadn’t slept at all, instead electing to try and come up with a way to kidnap the prince. She’d ended up empty-handed, even after what she thought was four hours before she finally gave up and tried in vain to fall asleep. 

Each pound of her horse’s hooves sent new pain into her skull. Still, she had to come up with a plan - they would reach Aoba Johsai in three days at the pace they were going, and Semi was no doubt instructed to make sure they didn’t delay. She had no clue how to get close enough to the prince to even have a shot at kidnapping him. Reluctantly, she declared, “We’re going to need backup,” 

“And why is that?” Semi asked, idly staring off in another direction.

“You honestly think the three of us can kidnap the prince and get away with it?” Arina shot back. Did he make it his goal to be impossible? It sure seemed like it. 

He pushed off from the tree he was leaning against as he said, “That happens to be your job, not mine.” 

“Ushijima will more than likely have your head if I fail, so I suggest you at least contribute to the idea pool,” she said. She doubted her argument’s effectiveness from the moment it left her lips until Semi spoke again.

“Getting to the prince shouldn’t be a problem; he spends enough time among his fangirls that you should be able to get close to him. The return trip back to Shiratorizawa will be the problem.” As much as she wanted to, Arina couldn’t deny that he was right. Her best shot would be to get close to the prince and then kidnap him. She didn’t even want to think about how difficult it would be to make it back, even if they failed to kidnap the prince. 

“And if I manage to get close enough to him?” 

“I’ll take care of the rest.” Semi said, and Arina thought it best to just let the all-powerful mage do the heavy lifting. If it came down to a fight with guards - or even the prince himself - it would be a losing battle for her. Her swordsmanship was decent and she could hold her ground, but most of the guards would have magic, and the prince more than likely would too. 

Even with one of the most powerful mages in Shiratorizawa on her side, it was still going to be nearly impossible, if not suicidal. And she knew deep down, the king had known this when he sent her out on this mission. Well, then. She would just have to prove him wrong one last time. 

~~~

Sooner than she would’ve liked, they reached the border Shiratorizawa shared with Karasuno. After they passed through Karasuno, it would be Aoba Johsai. After Aoba Johsai, kidnapping the prince. She wasn’t ready. She was so terribly underprepared it wasn’t even funny. Even with Semi’s help, if he would actually go through with it, she still felt utterly doomed. Her normally cocky demeanor was shattered, the feeling almost alien to her. 

Tendou was glancing sidelong at her from a few feet away, and she averted her gaze. “I’m fine,” she said more to herself than anyone else. Arina’s eyes swept over hte landscape in front of her, but she was barely taking any of it in. The proximity between her and her goal was so, so small in comparison to what it once was. “I’m fine,” she said to herself again. 

“You don’t seem like it,” Semi said.

“Since when do you care about my well-being?” she snapped. 

“There’s the Arina-chan we know and love,” Tendou interjected before Semi could answer. 

Semi frowned before saying, “I’d rather not have to do everything myself.” 

Arina scowled and nudged her horse to go faster. At least if she got killed, she wouldn’t have to deal with Semi any more. 

~~~

Their time in Karasuno was short-lived. Reason being, it was a relatively small kingdom in regardrs to Shiratorizawa, Aoba Johsai, and it’s other bordering kingdoms. She’d overheard the king talking of how Karasuno’s military forces were overtaking some of Shiratorizawa’s land and pushing the border, but she doubted it would have any significant impact. 

The Aoba Johsai castle loomed off in the distance, lamps from the village glimmering around it. So close. Too close. The prince was in there, somewhere, under the same moonlit sky. 

“We should stop here,” she said. “At least until we have an exit plan. I say we get the prince and go. Someone will have to have the horses ready, and it’ll more than likely be you, Tendou,” she continued. 

“Why do you two get to have all the fun?” Tendou whined. 

“You’ll get us both killed, that’s why,” Semi said. “And that’s a terrible plan.”

Arina folded her arms, annoyed. “And I don’t suppose the magic man has a better idea?”

“I do, actually,” he replied. Arina sighed and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“And that would be?”

~~~

He was exactly where Semi had said he’d be. 

No guards, no sentries, no nothing. It was almost too good to be true. The only ones around were his ‘fangirls’, as Semi called them. 

Standing there, in front of her, was Tooru Oikawa, first prince of Aoba Johsai, completely oblivious to what she was about to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i really appreciate all the support, and sorry this took so long to update! i've been super busy recently so i can't thank you enough for putting up with me. <3 i assure you, the next chapter is coming, it might just take a while


	4. Chapter 4

Tooru Oikawa whipped around to find his knight Iwaizumi scowling at him, small rock in hand. 

“So that’s what you hit me with,” he muttered, spying a similar one at his feet. Iwaizumi had never liked the idea of Oikawa being unguarded around civilians, but he didn’t really see the problem with it. He’d met a really nice girl a couple minutes ago. Arina, he thought her name was. It was kind of fuzzy, but he had no clue why. He hadn’t even gotten drunk, and his brain was foggy and sluggish, and Iwaizumi had noticed.

“Hey! Crappykawa!” Iwaizumi yelled.

“Give me a minute,” Oikawa called back. “I’ll be fine, Iwa-chan,” he added. He started off down a random street, and Iwaizumi mercifully remained behind. He rounded a few corners, going about seemingly randomly. 

Coincidentally, he found who he thought was Arina. She was talking to a man with ashy-blond hair somewhat animatedly, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He watched silently, trying to hear any snippet of conversation until the man caught sight of him.

Oikawa stumbled back, inwardly cursing himself for not using some sort of spell to hide or disguise himself. The fog in his head was getting thicker, thicker, until it consumed him.

~~~

Iwaizumi was beginning to panic.

He couldn’t find Oikawa anywhere. Much as Oikawa loved to tease him, he knew something was wrong if he hadn’t come back yet. He had to find him before anyone noticed he was gone. Iwaizumi summoned his magic, trying to track Oikawa.

There were few traces of him, but they were… tainted, somehow.

This was bad. Really bad. Because if his guess was correct, Oikawa had just been kidnapped. And by a mage that had more power than anyone in Aoba Johsai.

~~~

Arina stared at the sight laid out before her.

Semi and Tendou were standing over an unconscious Prince Tooru Oikawa as the city gleamed behind them, still blissfully unaware of any absences. 

“We made it,” she breathed, half a statement, half a question. 

“Not yet,” Tendou muttered. “Look.” He was glancing over to the city, which was now… They had definitely noticed the prince was gone. The guards had locked down the gates they had exited through not an hour before. Worse yet, they barely had any head start. It seemed anywhere she went, disaster followed. 

“We have to go,” she said, stuffing her pack and the horses’ saddlebags again. “Don’t leave anything behind they can trace.” With that, they set off, more than likely as public enemy number one in Aoba Johsai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading and merry christmas! <3 so sorry for the short chapter but i've been working on another fic hopefully to be posted soon. it's haikyuu, so look out for it! thank my insomnia for forcing me to write lol  
> someone tell me to go to bed already


End file.
